batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Miller's "The Dark Knight" series
Frank Miller's "The Dark Knight" series is a youtube mini-series based on frank miller's batman graphic novels, aswell as the year one continuity. Season 1- Batman: Year One PLOT After returning from traveling abroad, bruce wayne begins his career as a crime-fighter. Jim Gordon is also starting his career with the GCPD. This season will be 20 episodes aprox., and will cover the origins of catwoman, scarecrow, and two-face. It will also cover the "origins" of the JOKER. Cast ???-as Bruce Wayne/Batman ???-as Jim Gordon ???-as Selina Kyle/Catwoman ???-as Harvey Dent/Two-Face ???-as Carmine Falcone ???- as The Red Hood/JOKER ???-as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ???-as Commissioer Loab ???-as Detective Arnold Flass ???-as Detective Sarrah Essen Season 2-Allstar Batman&Robin the boy wonder PLOT Part 1: 2 years after season 1, batman has been an established crimefighter in gotham, and has defeated some notorious villains such as the scarecrow, and two-face. Dick Grayson is an acrobat at a circus, when his parents are murdered by a mob boss known as Tony Zucco. Batman takes dick in as his ward, and sidekick Robin. They find out that Tony Zucco was hired by JOKER to sabotage the circus for revenge. Meanwhile, JOKER has gotten his own sidekick/girlfriend: Harley Quinn. This on top of a new enigmatic serial killer known only as the riddler, batman and robin have their work cut out for them. Barbra Gordon also becomes batgirl. Part 2: 3 years later, Dick Greyson retired from the vigilante buisnes and became a detective for the GCPD. Batman has taken on a second robin: Jason Todd. Barbra gets shot through the spine by JOKER, in an attmpt to drive Commissioner Gordon insane. These few episodes all lead up to the final climax: JOKER holds robin hostage, and forces the citizens of gotham city to choose between JOKER killing robin, or poisoning the water supply. On top of that, to make sure batman cant stop him, he hires a mercinary known only as Bane to stop him. Cast ???-as Bruce Wayne/Batman ???-as Comissioner Jim Gordon ???-as Selina Kyle/Catwoman ???-as Harvey Dent/Two-Face ???-as Dick Greyson/Robin ???-as Older Dick Greyson ???- as JOKER ???-as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ???-as Barbra Gordon/Batgirl ???-as Edward Nygma/The Riddler ???-as Jason Todd/Robin ???-as Dr.Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ???-as Bane Season 3-The Dark Knight Returns PLOT (synopsis) its been 10 years seince the death of Jason Todd, and the retirement of Batman. harvey Dent has been reformed after undergoing plastic surgury and psychological help. A new gang known as the mutants has been terrorizeing gotham. After a two-headed coin scarred on both sides is found on a robber, bruce wayne returns to the mantel of batman, to stop his old friend harvey from returning to crime. He catches harvey, but needs to stop the mutant gang aswell. Carrie Kelly decides to become batman's sidekick, robin, after batman saves her from a bunch of the mutants. He lets her join him, and together they discover the leader of the mutants: Bane. Batman finnally defeats bane, but his reckless actions raise questions about whats right. Commsiioner Gordon is forced to retire, and is replaced by a new commsiioner. She declares batman a public enemy, and orders him arrested on sight. Batman and Robin must deal with the cops, and the return of JOKER, who is worse than ever. Haveing lost everything, JOKER has abandoned his gimmiks, and is going for straight out homocide. He tells gotham that every day that robin is alive, he will murder more people. Batman manages to track him down to an amusement park for their final showdown. Batman snaps JOKER's neck, paraliseing him, but is stabbed with a poisoned blade. JOKER is dissapointed that batman didn't have the guts to finnish the job, and snaps his own neck. Batman escapes, but dies of the poison a day later. There is a funneral held for bruce wayne, where Carrie Kelly meets terry McGinnis, who reveals that he was Bruce's personal assistan at Wayne Industries. After everyone leaves, the batsignal is seen in the sky, and terry pulls open his jacket revealing an all-black batsuit, with a red bat emblemon it. Cast ???-as Bruce Wayne/Batman ???-as Comissioner Jim Gordon ???-as Selina Kyle ???-as Harvey Dent ???-as Dick Greyson ???- as JOKER ???-as Harleen Quinzel ???-as Bane ???-as the new commissioner ???-as Carrie Kelly/Robin ???-as Terry McGinnis Gallery JonathanCrane1.png|jonathan crane Catwoman1.jpg|catwoman avi_joker.png|JOKER jester_of_pleasure_by_miitu_chan-d5q0fv2.png|Harley Quinn Batman.600.1424931.jpg|batman and JOKER JOKER1.png|JOKER Scarecrow1.png|scarecrow Two-Face3.PNG|two-face Robin4.jpg|carrie kelly as robin batman__isamu_and_yuuki_by_general_radix-d37apqd.png|batman and robin Batman1.jpg|batman (season 2:part 2 and season 3) JOKER.jpg|JOKER Ame-Comi-Batgirl.jpg|batgirl Robin_Jason_Todd_by_Darkrogue05.jpg|jason todd as robin Robin_tv_01.jpg|dick greyson as robin Riddler1.PNG|The Riddler all images in this gallery are concept art Trivia *loosley based off of frank miller's batman trillogy *some character disigns are based off the Ame-Comi comic disignes. *other characters have original disigns. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action